


Перекресток

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Канеки хочет остаться наедине с тревожным небом, пронизывающим ветром и тоской, запрятанной глубоко внутри. Если бы он мог хотя бы раз преодолеть законы этого мира и коснуться того, кто безвозвратно потерян для него...





	Перекресток

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для флешмоба по арту (https://pp.userapi.com/c851520/v851520287/1f24b/tuJSooCu1Us.jpg).

В огромном небесном котле у горизонта ворочаются тяжелые серо-белые тучи, переваливаются за край и ползут во все стороны, захватывая пронзительно голубой небосвод. Но солнце не спешит сдаваться и словно в насмешку проливает на землю поток растворенного в воздухе золота.

Канеки смотрит зачарованно, как на небе разворачивается вечная битва света и тьмы. Он мог бы стоять так еще долго, ощущая, как тают колючие снежинки на его лице.

Его ждут дома. Тоука и малышка Ичика, которая снова попытается ухватить его за волосы и рассмеется, когда ей удастся. Конечно, придут Хиде, Цукияма, Йомо и Хинами, может быть, заглянет и еще кто-нибудь. Все снова будут шутить про угощение из синтезированных продуктов и поминать недобрым словом Нишино Кими. Ну если Нишики не будет за столом, само собой разумеется. Будет тепло и весело, и как обычно — немного грустно. Потом Тоука скажет, что слишком поздно и ребенку пора спать, и выгонит всех за дверь. Они будут еще долго прощаться и наговорят ему кучу нелепых пожеланий, в которые никто из них не будет верить сам.

Канеки нравится это — маленькие праздники в кругу самых близких. Но сейчас он хочет потянуть минуты до своего возвращения. Впервые за последнее время он позволяет себе такую долгую прогулку — и даже почти верит, что просто бродит по городу, как раньше, не волоча за собой пудовой гирей груз своей непомерной вины.

Он хочет остаться наедине с тревожным небом, пронизывающим ветром и тоской, запрятанной глубоко внутри — иногда он слышит ее жалобный вой. Как сейчас. Далеко, на пределе слышимости, звучит одинокий голос, вторит завываниям ветра.

Он давно смирился с тем, что его выбор определил многие судьбы в этом мире, и дал себя убедить, что не всё в конечном итоге зависело от него. Но все же остается слишком много вещей, о которых он не может не сожалеть.

 

Канеки читал когда-то о теории множественных вселенных. Она говорит, что каждый выбор, явный или скрытый, создает развилку, разделяет миры, образует новую реальность. Категорически недоступную для нас. Вот если бы можно было проникнуть туда, заглянуть одним глазком, как оно там — легче ли, счастливее, лучшая ли судьба всем им досталась?!

Порой ему кажется, что все это рядом, совсем близко — стоит только протянуть руку. Что можно осторожно отодвинуть в сторону занавес, легчайший тонкий полог и заглянуть за грань...

Канеки подставляет лицо холодному зимнему солнцу и острым лезвиям снежинок, поднимает руку, будто в самом деле отводит невидимую ткань. На какую-то долю секунды его накрывает дыхание пустоты — словно он остался один во вселенной. Или он сам придумал все это? А после солнце снова гладит его по коже. Вот только...

Сейчас никак не может быть лето.

Канеки с трудом заставляет себя вдохнуть и тут только замечает незнакомца, сидящего на скамье совсем рядом. Он одет по-летнему во что-то вроде школьной формы. Темные волосы, тонкие черты лица, яркие глаза... Только футляр для гитары смотрится неуместно — Канеки почему-то уверен, что парень не играет на ней.

Канеки слушает стук сердца — слишком поспешно оно колотится, слишком нервно. Вот оно сжимается болезненно: он должен, обязан его знать! Но откуда? Он слишком юн, почти ребенок, но что-то мешает ему видеть в этом молодом человеке ребенка. Его глаза, внимательные, цепкие, сияющие, как отточенный клинок... смотрят прямо на него. Смотрят испытующе, будто заглядывают в самую его суть. Откуда он помнит этот взгляд?

Осознание похоже на взрыв — ослепительная вспышка лишает зрения, а ударная волна бьет в грудь, вышибает дыхание: Арима. Арима-сан. Сердце колотится прямо в голове, мешая думать.  
Но как? Он слишком молод, он, кажется, еще школьник.

Канеки тонет в хаосе разнообразных чувств и не может выразить ни одного, но знает точно — он хочет услышать этого человека, дотянуться до него, коснуться его ладони, чтобы поверить, что все это не выверт сознания и где-то и правда есть этот человек, пусть еще мальчишка, больше похожий на живое смертоносное оружие.

 

«Я здесь. Я... я...» — Он не знает нужных слов. Будто тайное послание теряется в вечной пустоте космоса, не находя адресата. Канеки нем.

Много, слишком много всего связывало их когда-то, и его чувства обезумевшими птицами бьются о прутья клетки, пытаясь вырваться на волю. Тут все: куинке, нацеленный прямо на него, и гаснущее в смертельной агонии сознание, и ровный голос во тьме, направляющий на верный путь, и руководство наставника, что помогает ему обрести себя, будто выковывает, придает ему форму — и Канеки рад этому новому смыслу, он рад быть клинком Аримы, клинком, который поразит своего создателя. Воспоминания — будто лоскутное одеяло, сшитое из кусочков, словно его суть разъяли на части, а потом соединили вновь, и Канеки удивляется каждый раз заново — неужели это и вправду я? Но он знает теперь точно — да, такой разорванный на части, разбитый на осколки и собранный воедино — это он. И каждая из его частичек отзывается звоном при звуке имени Аримы, при взгляде в его глубокие ледяные глаза.

Глаза его наставника, его отца, его убийцы.

Губы Аримы шевелятся, он медленно поднимает руку, будто тоже тянется к нему навстречу. Из-за спины Канеки налетает порыв злого ветра, разбрасывает непривычно темную челку.

— Кто ты ? — повторяет тот свой беззвучный вопрос.

Канеки протягивает вперед руку — это должно состояться. Ему кажется, что в ткани мироздания прореха, и их руки, словно концы нити, смогут стянуть края этой дыры, из которой веет зимним холодом, закрыть брешь, чтобы не слышать больше воя пустоты за ней. Канеки чувствует тепло на кончиках пальцев, хочет поймать, удержать ладонь. Ветер бросает ему в лицо пригоршню колких снежинок...

На скамье никого больше нет. Он оглядывается по сторонам, скорее проверяя в том ли мире он остался, чем ожидая увидеть знакомое лицо снова.

Вокруг все по-прежнему: тот же присыпанный снегом город, белые мухи и слепящее солнце. Только где-то глубоко внутри ледяным лезвием застрял этот взгляд. Этот вопрос — кто ты? А кто собственно? Канеки только жмет плечами. Никто — самый подходящий ответ, думает он по привычке. Как было бы чудесно — оставаться никем.

 

Перед его воображением проносятся звезды и галактики, кружатся в вечном танце жизни и смерти, рождаются и умирают, создают и уничтожают, только чтобы запустить новые и новые цепочки, вечные круговороты бытия. В собственном космосе блуждают тысячи, миллионы и миллиарды сознаний людей, живущих, умерших и никогда не рождавшихся. Неисчислимое множество решений принял каждый из них и тем самым выбрал, словно дорогу на карте, эту жизнь, эту реальность. Каждый из них создал вселенную такой, какой ее знает Канеки Кен.

Его перекресток пройден, остается только одно — идти вперед.


End file.
